Chores: Meaningless or Meaningful?
by dudeman-001
Summary: Something that can happen while doing the dishes. Just some short RobinxStar fluff. Hope it's fluff enuf! Completed!


Fifth fan fic. Already. Wow, I feel so happy. Ah, whatever. I got nothin to say right now, so I wont bore you with the usual introduction to my stories. But I shall say...nm, you'll figure out as the story goes on.  
  
P.S. nm stands for (never mind) in my book.  
  
P.S.S. I don't like using POV  
  
It had been quite a busy week for the Titan's. They hadn't received a moment's peace in days. They had to admit they were getting tired and wasted. Fast. It all began Sunday while they were playing a friendly card game. They still haven't finished, a week later. All the cards were exactly where they were when the left to fight.  
  
Sunday, 6:00PM   
  
Cyborg: Full house!  
  
Beast Boy: I'm out.  
  
Robin: I fold.  
  
Starfire: Full house, is the house full?  
  
Raven: "No Starfire, it means he has three of one card and two of another." Raven peeks over to Starfire's cards. "Wow......I fold, but Starfire, I think you should put your cards down.  
  
Starfire: Well, ok. Starfire was about to lay down her cards when the alarm rang. The giant screen showed a robbery appearing downtown at the liquor store.  
  
Robin: You're kidding me.  
  
Cyborg: Damnit, I wanted to win this game already.  
  
Starfire: Come friends, we must tend to the culprits at the humble store.  
  
Raven: Humble, yeah...  
  
(((Getting back to focus)))  
  
Sunday, 9:40PM (((A week later)))  
  
The Titan's arrive back at the tower exhausted beyond belief.  
  
Beast Boy: Damnit, we haven't gotten a moment's peace in days!  
  
Cyborg: I haven't even had time to recharge my power cell, and that takes like what, fifteen minutes.  
  
Raven: I'm not going to waste my time complaining about things that have already happened. If anyone else is as sane as me, you'll go to sleep. As she finishes speaking, Raven walks off to her room.  
  
Beast Boy: Yeah, it's too damn late. Yawn Well, see you guys tomorrow.  
  
Cyborg: Yeah, see ya. Beast Boy and Cyborg walk off to their rooms leaving Robin and Starfire alone.  
  
Robin: "Well, I'm going too." Robin began walking away when he noticed that Starfire wasn't moving at all. IT looked as though she was struck with shock. "Hey Star, you comin?  
  
Starfire: Yes Robin, I shall adjourn to my room soon, do not worry. You may continue along.  
  
Robin: Ok then, see ya. Robin walks away, not knowing what Starfire really was going to do.  
  
Sunday, 11:01PM   
  
All of the Titan's were fast asleep in their beds. Nothing could wake them up. Not even Beast Boy performing his commonly monthly ritual of air horns, sleep, morning, you can put those together.  
  
But, one Titan was not asleep, (((Actually at this moment there were two, but it's not so important yet))) and they hadn't gotten one ounce of sleep. In fact, they hadn't left the same room they were in when they arrived. What they were doing was unknown to the remaining Titan's, but would soon be discovered to one...  
  
Robin: "Hello? Anyone here?" Robin had woken up due to the extreme summer heat and he thought he had heard someone in the living room. "Hello?" When Robin arrived, everything was pitch black, but he could hear a stream of running water and plates clanging together. Robin walked toward the wall and flipped on the light switch.  
  
Starfire: AH!!!!!!!!  
  
Robin: Won't it be easier to do whatever you're doing in the light?  
  
Starfire: Robin, why are you conscience? Were you not slumbering?  
  
Robin: Uh...yeah, I just got a little thirsty. What are you doing up?  
  
Starfire: It is my task to tidy the plates of eating for these past seven earth days, yet I had no opportunity with the chronic hostilities.  
  
Robin: "Ok, but you really shouldn't be doing this so late." Robin walked past Starfire and grabbed a cup from the cabinet. He then filled it up with water from the same sink Starfire was working at. As he tilted his head up so the water would flow down his throat, he noticed how high the stacks of dishes were. He practically choked when he saw how many there were. After coughing up some water, he noticed Starfire's face. It was still the sad face she'd had for the past week. "Star, you ok?"  
  
Starfire: Yes Robin, I am fine, you may continue snoozing. Robin set his glass on the counter and didn't move.  
  
Robin: That is one option, but I think I would rather stay here and help you.  
  
Starfire: No Robin, it is quite pleasant, you musn't worry.  
  
Robin: Look, I know you're hella tired after the past week, and I know you want to go to sleep as soon as possible, so why don't you want your help?  
  
Starfire: I do not wish to trouble you with a meaningless task.  
  
Robin: It's fine Star, I can help you. Robin picked up a cleaning rag and a plate and began to clean. For the first time in days, Starfire smiled.  
  
(((Not TOO fluffy yet, so time to fix that!)))  
  
Sunday, 11:47PM   
  
During the past thirty-six minutes, neither of the two said anything. They just cleaned one dish and moved on to the next one. However, although they said nothing, they thought non-stop about one thing. Each other.  
  
Robin: (THINKING) This isn't sad bad. I thought washing dishes at midnight would suck beyond belief. Now that I think of it, I did wash dishes at midnight before, and it did suck beyond belief. But then why is it so different. It's as if I'm doing something but I'm really doing nothing. Damnit, nothing makes sense anymore. Ok, let's try and decipher this, shall we. For the past week we've been fighting non-stop, so nothing happened. But when did I feel like this last. It was probably when I was with Star on the rooftop explaining about constellations. Yah, that's it. That was when I last felt like this. I feel like, like...  
  
Starfire: (THINKING) Robin has been so kind to me lately. Robin is truly a great friend. He has always assisted me when I needed assistance, even currently. I wish that I never have to leave Robin's side. I wish to be with him forever. No, these are unacceptable thoughts! I instruct you to leave my center of thoughts! Robin is my friend and nothing more, and it shall remain this way...  
  
Sunday, 11:53PM   
  
Robin: Well, look's like we're done.  
  
Starfire: Agreed. As Starfire knelt down to deposit her rag below the sink, Robin noticed a small puddle of water left from washing. He quickly got a plan to enliven himself.  
  
It took Starfire a few seconds to realize that after she stood up, Robin was flicking water onto her face.  
  
Starfire: Robin, why do you flick water directly at me?  
  
Robin: sorry, couldn't resist. Starfire noticed out of the corner of her eye Robin's glass of water that he never managed to finish. She quickly picked it up and splashed it straight at his face.  
  
Starfire: Have I performed it correctly?  
  
Robin: Spit Yah, I guess, if your intention was to get me wet. Robin couldn't help but smile at the benevolent Starfire. She couldn't help but smile back.  
  
Starfire: I wish to finally thank you for your assistance Robin.  
  
Robin: It was no problem Star. Besides, if I didn't help you, I would have had to do them all tomorrow. After all, next week it's my job. Starfire felt some strange sort of disappointment, and although she didn't know what it was, but she felt betrayed.  
  
Starfire: Oh, well, ok. I shall see you tomorrow. As Starfire began walking off with a frown on her face, she was stopped by Robin grabbing her arm and spinning her around.  
  
Robin: Star...well...that's not the real reason I really wanted to help you, and I guess it's taken me till now to figure it out.  
  
Starfire: Robin, what do you spe- But she didn't have a chance to finish her sentence, because someone had planted a kiss on her lips. Robin pulled away, feeling giddy inside.  
  
Robin: There, I did it.  
  
Starfire: Robin, you have-  
  
Robin: Yep.  
  
Starfire: And it-  
  
Robin: It is.  
  
Starfire: Then you-  
  
Robin: Yes Star, I do. I love you. I just don't know how I didn't see it earlier.  
  
Starfire: This experience is so perplexing, how am I to- Starfire was yet again cut off, but Robin merely placed a finger on her mouth.  
  
Robin: It's fine Star, you don't have to answer yet. This is probably still shocking to you, so I'll give you as long as you need to find out how you feel. Just know that I love you more than anything. After he finished, he turned away and began to walk off when his favorite voice in the world stopped him.  
  
Starfire: Wait Robin, I wish to give you my answer now. Robin rotated so he was again facing his beloved.  
  
Robin: You're ready? Ok then, what is it?  
  
Starfire: I will try my best to explain this as uncomplicated as possible. Starfire drew Robin close to him and returned the prize.  
  
Robin: So...ditto? Starfire smiled at his cute remark.  
  
Starfire: Ditto. Starfire hugged Robin and buried her head into Robin's chest as Robin returned the hug and rested his own head on Starfire's.  
  
Robin: I love you Star.  
  
Starfire: And I you.  
  
I think I'm done. Yeah, that's all I got for now. Pretty short huh? Well, maybe. Some 1K words or so. Anyway, for those that are curious, Starfire's cards were a royal flush . And I have no more commentary, except that YOU MUST REVIEW OR FEEL SOME SORT OF DIABOLICAL WRATH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. WOONESS!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
